


soft

by princedoyeom



Category: 1The9 (Band), Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 plus 1, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Martial Arts, Oneshot, Tiny Angst, badass jeon doyum, bamf jeon doyum, doyum is soft, he still soft tho, i love tags, jinsung/doyum, jinyeom, not really - Freeform, soft, soft sungwon, troublemakers taekhyeon and seunghwan, yongha and yechan get mentioned like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedoyeom/pseuds/princedoyeom
Summary: jeon doyum is a cinnamon roll and jung jinsung's ever loving boyfriend. convinced that he’s the epitome of softness and everything good in the world, jinsung's friends hatches a plan: operation make doyum angry.or,five short drabbles that proves doyum is a soft cinnamon bean that doesn’t have the capacity to feel anger + one short drabble that proves otherwise





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while hello!! i've been busy these past few days, i hope u haven't forgotten me hahahahah but anyways, i'm back at it again with another self-indulgent fic for my 2002 liners!!! uwu 
> 
> i've noticed that i've always depicted doyum as soft,,,, so here, well, he's still soft, but then he isn't LMAO 
> 
> PLS, if you don't like the ship, feel free to leave!

“but seriously, jinsung, have you even seen him get angry? like, really angry?”

“no? what is the point anyways???” jinsung asks as he shoves his things in his locker. he closes it before he looks at taekhyeon, eyebrows raised in question.

“the point is, seunghwan and i thought of an experiment. your boyfriend is all cupcakes and rainbows. aren’t you even a little bit curious how he is when he’s **_not_** all cupcakes and rainbows?” taekhyeon says. jinsung rolls his eyes, but he’d be lying if he said he’s not a little bit curious.

“what are you proposing we do?” he says.

the two let out evil smiles.

“we present to you, operation make doyum angry.”

* * *

  ** _1\. no use crying over spilled milk_**

* * *

“alright, sungwonnie, you know what to do, okay?” taekhyeon says as he pats the youngest one’s back. the other looks back at him nervously.

“are you sure about this, what if hyung _actually_ gets mad at me?” he asks, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

“that’s the whole point of this thing, kid. now come on, aren’t you curious?” seunghwan says as taekhyeon rolls his eyes. sungwon gives a sigh before he nods.

“good, now come on, jinsung, where is he?” junseo looks at jinsung pointedly, and the other cranes his neck to look for his boyfriend. when he sees him, he stands.

“doyum, we’re over here!” jinsung shouts from across the lunch room. he sees the other, tray in hand, eyes squinting as he tries to look for their group of friends. once doyum sees him, he smiles and starts to make his way across the cafeteria.

sungwon’s palms start to sweat, and the others give him determined looks to which he responds with a nod.

“hey guys, sorry i’m late!” doyum says as he reaches the table. as he tries to sit down next to sungwon, the other stands up abruptly, hand tipping over doyum’s lunch tray.

“oh my god!” doyum shouts as he ends up splayed on the floor, his food all over him as the force of sungwon’s push toppled him over.

 _“not that hard!!”_ junseo hisses at sungwon.

“oh god hyung, i’m sorry!” sungwon immediately crouches down as he and jinsung helps the other up. doyum has this irritated look in his face, but it vanishes as soon as he’s standing up right.

“it’s okay, i have spare clothes in my locker.” he says as he pats sungwon’s head, smile radiating. sungwon’s mouth falls open, and he abruptly closes it before he gives the other a small nod.

“i’ll help you change, hyung.” he says as he takes a hold of doyum’s wrist.

“doyum, are you okay? you’re not mad or anything are you?” seunghwan asks. doyum turns around.

“no, it’s okay. it was an accident anyway!” he says sweetly as he shoots the others a small smile before he bows and lets himself be dragged by sungwon to the locker room. as the two leave, the ones left at the table exchange looks.

taekhyeon sighs.

“plan b then?”

jinsung just laughs.

* * *

  ** _2\. mouth is the gate of misfortune_**

* * *

 “doyum, have you ever noticed how your teeth’s a little crooked?” taekhyeon asks one day as they were lounging about in the old, abandoned yet seemingly still clean, shed out back.

doyum sits upright from his position on jinsung’s lap, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he flushes bright red.

“yeah, and when you smile, it looks like you have no lower teeth at all!” seunghwan says a moment later. doyum just flushes even more red as he rolls his eyes.

“as if i haven’t heard that before.” he says as he lays back down, and jinsung’s hand automatically threads through his hair.

“plus, why’d you dye your hair gray??? you look like my grandpa.” junseo says as the others laugh. doyum smiles, eyes closing as he relaxes under jinsung’s touch.

“then aren’t you glad your grandfather looks this good?” he asks. the others laugh, jinsung the loudest before he bends down, pecking doyum’s lips once, and junseo flushes red.

taekhyeon and seunghwan exchange looks before they shake their heads, and taekhyeon crosses the words _try insulting him_ off his list.

* * *

**_3\. picture is worth a thousand words_ **

* * *

 “look at this, little baby doyum!!!” seunghwan shouts, hands waving around a small photo in the air.

“what the-, hyung, no give it back!!” doyum flushes red as he runs to where his hyung was.

“hyung, let me see!!!” sungwon says as he grabs the photo from seunghwan’s hands before he coos and smiles widely at doyum.

“hyung, you were so adorable! look at you now, what happened?” he jokingly says as he laughs. doyum flushes and glares at him for a split second before he proceeds to jump, hand outstretched in a poor attempt of taking the photo back. taekhyeon grabs it before doyum could.

“jinsung, look at this!!” taekhyeon shouts as he waves jinsung over to their direction. doyum’s eyes widens as he sees his boyfriend make his way over to them.

“taekhyeon, no, seriously, give it!” he says as he lightly shakes the taller boy, voice tinted with slight desperation.

 _this is it._ taekhyeon thinks as he sees doyum start to puff his cheeks out in anger and jinsung getting closer.

“here you go, bro.” taekhyeon hands over the photo to jinsung.

“what is this?” the other asks. he squints his eyes to take a closer look at the photo before they float on over to doyum, who flushes red.

“is… is this a young you…. wearing a snow white dress?”

doyum flushes red before he glares at the others.

“my mom…. liked to dress me up as a princess when i was a kid.” he says. jinsung laughs loudly. taekhyeon’s eyes widen as he sees doyum’s eyebrows furrow and his hands ball into a fist.

 _is this it?!?!_ he thinks as he and the others exchange looks. taekhyeon slowly breaks out into a smile but it doesn’t fully bloom in his face because jinsung picks doyum up, hands on his waist as he spins the other around. doyum’s face turns into one of shock as he lets out a yelp.

“you can be my princess, love.” jinsung says as he puts the other down and plants a quick kiss to doyum’s nose. the other flushes red before he looks back at the others, tongue sticking out childishly.

_GOD DAMMIT JINSUNG!!!_

* * *

**_4\. out of the frying pan, into the fire_ **

* * *

 doyum lets out a loud and deep sigh that catches the attention of one kim junseo. junseo stealthily nudges taekhyeon, who looks at seunghwan, who looks at sungwon, who looks at jinsung who furrows his eyebrows before he slightly shakes his head.

 _let’s not do it now._ his eyes seem to say.

taekhyeon looks at him confused before he gives a vigorous nod.

_what do you mean no?! this is the perfect time to do it!_

jinsung rolls his eyes before he shrugs and looks away, as if to say _do what you want, but i don’t want any part in this._

taekhyeon and others exchange looks before they all nod.

“hey doyum, what’s wrong?” junseo asks. the other looks at him before he shakes his head.

“nothing, i’m fine.” he says. taekhyeon lets out a small ‘tsk.’

“doesn’t seem like you’re fine doyummie, come on, tell us!” taekhyeon peers at him. doyum’s eye twitches.

“really, nothing’s wrong. i’m just a little tired.” he answers again. he catches seunghwan’s eyes, and the other raises an eyebrow at him.

“are you sure???” seunghwan asks. doyum lets out an exasperated sigh.

“yes, i am, can we stop with the questions please?” he says.

“i don’t think you’re alright, you seem cranky, hyung.” sungwon states. doyum closes his eyes and his lips form a straight line as he takes a deep breath. he loves his friends, really, he knows they care but right now, they’re getting into his last nerve. he’s just a little tired, he’s fine! why are they pushing this so much?

before doyum could speak, he feels jinsung put an arm over his shoulder before he’s being pulled into the other’s chest.

“lay off of him for today. he’s tired.” jinsung says, his voice leaving no room for rebuttals.

the others merely sighed before they nodded, and doyum looks up at the other to give him a small smile.

 _thanks._ doyum’s eyes seem to say, and jinsung smiles back before he kisses the other’s forehead softly, their hands intertwined underneath the table.

* * *

**_5\. a jealousy too hot may burn a man_ **

* * *

 “come on, jinsung, just this once! this is going to hit two birds with one stone!!” taekhyeon says as he swings an arm around jinsung’s shoulder. they were currently walking to the gym together, and not long after does seunghwan catch up with them, gym bag slung over his shoulder.

“really taek? making doyum jealous? that’s your brilliant plan?” jinsung asks as he shrugs the other’s arm off of him. seunghwan seems to catch on what was happening and he nods at taekhyeon once.

“yeah man! we’ll finally get to see an angry doyum and you’re going to see an angry **_and_ **a jealous doyum!” seunghwan says this time.

as they reach the gym’s locker room, jinsung lets out an annoyed sigh. “alright, fine! but if this doesn’t work then we are going to _stop_ doing this already, do you hear me?” he says. as the two give him wide smiles, jinsung rolls his eyes before he starts to change his shirt to his jersey.

* * *

“hey, doyum! over here!” taekhyeon says as he waves a hand, catching doyum’s attention. the other was peeking his head on over the gym, trying to get a glimpse inside. as he sees taekhyeon, he smiles before he bounds over to him, dashing up the bleachers to sit beside him.

“so, what brings you here?” taekhyeon asks. doyum smiles.

“nothing really, i just wanted to wait for jinsung.” he says. taekhyeon looks at doyum and he sees the other’s eyes searching the court, looking for jinsung. he was having a hard time with all the people there, half the court used for the cheerleading club’s practice and the other half used for the basketball team’s practice. taekhyeon cocks his head to the side.

“are you guys going to go home together? i thought jinsung was going to go home with junior park yeri today?” at this, doyum freezes. junior park yeri… was jinsung’s ex-girlfriend. they went out for almost half a year when jinsung was a freshman and yeri was a sophomore. on cue, doyum’s eyes falls on the beautiful, slim cheerleader park yeri who was talking to someone on the benches.

“o-oh? did he say that?” doyum asked as he looks at taekhyeon, eyes looking over to meet the other’s. taekhyeon nods before he stands up.

“they’ve been spending an awful lot of time together again too. anyways, i gotta go. see you later, ‘yum!” he says before he gives a small salute.

“yeah, you take care, taek!” doyum shouts after him. his eyes follow the other and he sees him sprint all the way to the other side of the court. there he sees him.

_jinsung!_

jinsung was there, as well as seunghwan and junseo. doyum’s eyes light up, and he sees taekhyeon say something to the other before he gives jinsung a pat on the back.

* * *

“you guys, doyum’s here. now’s our chance.” taekhyeon says as he reaches the three.

“what? where?” seunghwan asks.

“don’t look! he’s by the bleachers.” taek answers. junseo discreetly side-eyes the bleachers and catches a tuft of silver hair.

“ah he is there. i see him.”

taek pats jinsung on the back.

“i already told him about yeri. now this one’s all up to you.” taekhyeon says as he pats the other’s back. jinsung frowns, a heavy feeling in his chest.

“isn’t this a little bit too extreme? i mean, he knows that i used to date noona.” jinsung says as he looks at taekhyeon.

“then making him jealous is going to be easy as pie. come on man, you can’t back out now.” seunghwan taps jinsung’s shoulder lightly. the other gives a sigh before he nods.

“fine.”

* * *

it turns out, jinsung didn’t have to do much. after the practice match ended, with jinsung’s team emerging as the winner, park yeri bounds over to jinsung, arms coming up to hug him in a tight embrace.

doyum feels the wind get knocked out of his lungs, and he feels irritation bubble up under his skin.

_let go, he’s not yours anymore, he’s mine._

now doyum didn’t really peg himself as a possessive person… but really _why isn’t she letting go?!_

he stands, arms stiff and hands balled up into a fist. his mouth in a thin line and his eyebrows were furrowed.

 _bitch better let go of my man or she’s going to get beat._ doyum hates himself for thinking it, but he can’t help it!

doyum was about to go down there and give them a piece of his mind when he stops, mouth falling open as he sees the scene unfold. he sees yeri’s lovestruck smile as she looks at jinsung and he sees jinsung smile sweetly at yeri back before he hugs her too, arms wrapping around her as he spins them both around.

doyum swallows hard as he remembers taekhyeon’s words. “ _they’ve been spending an awful lot of time together again too.”_ doyum feels the wind in his lungs get knocked out again.

_o-oh._

as jinsung sets the other down, his eyes travel to the bleachers, where he sees doyum, making his way out of the gym. before the other leaves, he looks back once more and he catches jinsung’s eyes. he gives a small pout before he turns and runs.

 _holy shit._ jinsung thinks as he runs after doyum. it was only a second, but in that one second, he could clearly see the other’s face. doyum wears his heart on his sleeve, so it really wasn’t hard to figure out what he was feeling cause it always showed on his face.

they hoped this little stunt would get doyum angry. but no, doyum wasn’t angry. doyum was _hurt._

_holy shit._

* * *

“doyum, come on, open the door.” jinsung has been standing in front of doyum’s dorm room door for about ten minutes already, and still no answer.

he puts his ear up to the door, and he hears something shuffle from behind. it was faint, but it was still there.

“baby, come on please, i know you’re in there, open the door.” he says again. receiving no answer, he puts his forehead to the door before he lets out a sigh. he turns around before he slumps down, his back making contact with the door.

“doyum, i’m sorry.” jinsung says softly. a minute or two passes and jinsung hears the door unlocking, and he scrambles to his feet, eyes wide. the door opens and he sees doyum standing there, eyes red-rimmed as he sniffs.

“h-hey jinsung.” he says, a sad smile on his face, and jinsung breaks. the other barges in the room, and he pulls in the other for a hug as doyum lets out a small squeak.

“i’m so sorry.” jinsung says it again and again, like a mantra as he tightens his hold on doyum. the other was frozen at first, but after getting over the initial shock, hugs jinsung back tightly, letting out more tears on to the other’s chest as he lets out a small whine.

“a-am i no good?” he asks in between hiccups. jinsung’s heart breaks a little at the question. “i-is she better than me, after all?” doyum asks and jinsung feels the other’s arms tighten around him. he unlatches doyum from him and stares deep into the other’s glassy eyes.

“no one is better than you, you hear me? **_no one._** i love **_you._** ” he says as he wipes the other’s tears with his thumbs. doyum’s lips quiver a bit before he lets out another wave of tears, and he buries his face in jinsung’s neck.

“i love you.” doyum mumbles in between sobs. jinsung smiles as he peppers the other’s forehead with kisses.

“and i love you.”

* * *

**_+1_ **

* * *

 “yah jeon, **_you’re_** here again?” one of the guys in the basketball team sneers as he sees doyum sitting in the bleachers, cheering for jinsung as he, taekhyeon and seunghwan are engrossed in a practice match.

“y-yeah, i am.” doyum answers meekly. the other scoffs.

“just because you’re jinsung’s boyfriend doesn’t mean you can come and go here as you please. we’re practicing here.” he says. doyum looks at him and recognizes him as one of the sophomores, kim junhyun. he furrows his eyebrows at the other, confused.

“b-but taekhyeon and the others said it was okay? i don’t get why you’re so angry, i’m not doing anything to disturb your practice?” he asks. the other glares at him.

“seeing you here disturbs me. get lost.”

at this, doyum frowns. doyum isn’t one for conflict, but bite him and he’ll bite back. “i’m not here for you. i’m here to cheer on my friends and my boyfriend. why don’t **_you_** get lost?” he retorts, arms crossing in the middle. from across the court, the basketball team’s coach blows his whistle, as he calls for a time out.

“doyum-ah! junhyun-ah! what’s going on over there?” they both look to the side to see seunghwan, staring at them with furrowed eyebrows. jinsung was there too, as well as taekhyeon, but since the practice match wasn’t over, they couldn’t leave the benches. doyum shrugs and junhyun scowls.

“aren’t you a little pathetic, jeon? you can’t handle your fights alone so you have to call on some of your friends to help.”

doyum snorts, but he doesn’t answer. he just stares at the other, who flushes red as his taunts obviously didn’t have his desired effect.

“why you-“ the other throws a fist at doyum. at this, seunghwan, taekhyeon and jinsung are alarmed because kim junhyun is built twice than doyum. if he decides to beat doyum up, they were pretty sure the other wouldn’t stand a chance.

or so they thought.

they were about to rush over, but they stop when they see doyum swiftly dodging the punch, and he easily catches the other’s fist with his hand. junhyun lets out a surprised face too before he sneers and tries the pull his fist back.

he fails to do so.

doyum smirks before he tightens his grip on the other’s hand, and the other gives out a small yelp. doyum pushes the other away with his fist, and kim junhyun’s forced to take a few steps back.

“you little shit.” junhyun says again as he lunges at doyum. doyum smirks before he once again successfully dodges junhyun’s punch. he puts his hands on junhyun’s outstretched arm and back before he shoves him away. doyum lets out a small laugh as junhyun stumbles. junhyun looks back at him and scowls, before he throws another punch.

they repeat that for a while, junhyun just stumbling around as doyum keeps on dodging his advances.

“ah, i told him not to provoke that sophomore.” the three look behind them to see senior kim taewoo, sitting on the benches as he drinks water from his bottle. “see how doyum is using junhyun’s own force against him. doyum isn’t attacking offensively, he’s just letting junyun’s aggressiveness be his downfall. that kid hasn’t lost his touch.” taewoo looks so much like a proud mother, and the other three look at doyum in awe.

“how… how do you know doyum, hyung?” seunghwan asks. taewoo smiles. “martial arts. we’ve been taking a number of classes together. he’s the best i’ve ever seen, especially in jujutsu.”

jinsung blanches. doyum??? martial arts???

from across the court, junhyun lets out a small growl, obviously angry at being tossed around by doyum, and jinsung rushes on over, practice match completely forgotten.

“you piece of shit, stop prancing around, and fucking fight like a man.” he says. doyum scoffs.

“i don’t see the need to fight. besides, jinsung doesn’t like violence.” doyum says as he sees jinsung, hand waving up slightly. junhyun lets out a laugh.

“that fag is as prissy as you, you two are perfect for each other.” at the mention of that word, doyum’s face steels, and junhyun sees it.

“oh, are you angry that i called your boyfriend a fag?” he asks, riling doyum up even more.

“he’s going to regret that. nobody wants to deal with an angry doyum.” taewoo says, and seunghwan and taekhyeon look at each other before they turn back to the scene.

“doyum, it’s okay. let it go.” jinsung says as he puts an arm over doyum’s shoulder. doyum shrugs it off.

doyum cracks his knuckles as he walks closer to junhyun.

“say that again, i fucking dare you.”

junhyun laughs.

“jinsung is a fucking fa-“ junhyun didn’t get to finish his sentence, because doyum swings a punch so fast, he never saw it coming. jinsung’s mouth opens wide.

_holy shit, doyum just punched someone._

doyum gives him another punch and junhyun stumbles to the ground, hands holding his bleeding nose. in a flash, doyum is in front of him, holding him up by the collar.

“i don’t know what your problem is, or if you just get off to insulting people like that but i don’t care. insulting me is okay but insulting my boyfriend and my friends are not okay. remember this you piece of shit, don’t make me hurt you again.” he says as he drops the other. doyum walks on back to jinsung, and he grabs the other’s hand before he makes his way over to the others.

“i’m sorry, i lost it for a moment there.” doyum says as they reach seunghwan and taekhyeon. the other two were still flabbergasted.

“that… was so hot.” jinsung says after a breath. doyum flushes as he smacks jinsung’s arm. seunghwan and taekhyeon wake up at this.

“okay, eww.” taekhyeon says.

“but honestly, wow. i never knew you had it in you, doyum!” seunghwan says.

“that’s because we were taught that anger isn’t going to get you anywhere. isn’t that right, doyum?” the four look back to see senior kim taewoo, all smiles as he stares at doyum.

“hyung!!!” doyum says as he bounds on over to taewoo. the other laughs before he stands up and gives the other a warm hug.

“haven’t seen you in the dojo for a while, what have you been up to?” taewoo asks. doyum shrugs.

“taking a break, i suppose. i’ll be back soon though, don’t worry.” he says. taewoo laughs again.

“oh i’m not. but yongha and yechan are, they are missing you terribly.” doyum laughs.

“hyungs are so clingy, it’s hard to believe they’re older than me.” he says.

as taekhyeon and seunghwan look at the two conversing, they look at each before they laugh, catching the others’ attention.

“what’s so funny?” doyum asks, head cocked to the side.

“nothing, nothing.” they say as they calm down.

they exchange looks with sly smiles on their faces.

_it’s a good thing we didn’t get him angry at us!_

* * *

"you should’ve seen him you guys, doyum was so cool!” seunghwan says as he tells the others of doyum’s little incident back at the gym.

“this isn’t fair! we were trying to get him angry all week! how come only you guys saw it!” junseo says as he frowns.

“yeah, and you’re telling me after all that we did, we only needed to insult jinsung?!??!?” at this, doyum looks at each and every one of them pointedly.

“all… that you did? what.” he says flatly. they all panic as they exchange worried looks.

_uh oh._

“i had nothing to do with it!” jinsung shouts suddenly, arms raised up in surrender.

"every man for himself, see ya!” sungwon says as he runs.

“i didn’t do anything either, it was taek and seunghwan’s idea!!!” junseo says as he points at the two.

doyum stands up, eyes glaring as he slowly walks to where the other two were.

“uh…” taehkyeon lets out a nervous chuckle. “now hyung, think very carefully about what you learned in your martial arts class.” the other two were backing away now slowly.

“yeah, doyum, anger isn’t going to get you anywhere right? ….right?” seunghwan says. from behind, jinsung shouts a hearty, “kick their ass, love!” doyum turns around for him and smiles. “i will.” he says. he turns back to the two.

“alright, i’m going to give you guys a one minute head start to run for your lives, ready, set aaaand, go.” he says. seunghwan and taekhyeon look at each other before they nod. they start to run in opposite directions.

“...fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty.”

doyum smiles.

“yes, that's right, you better run!”

**Author's Note:**

> *jujutsu - can be translated to 'manipulating the opponent's force against themselves rather than confronting it with one's own force.' 
> 
> if you're reading this far then thank you!! i apologize for any mistakes i've made, i finished writing this at like 4 am so the ending's kind of rushed and meh,,,, 
> 
> leave me anything below, a comment a critique, i appreciate everything!! once again, thank you!!!!!


End file.
